I Hate Her
by fibermuffin
Summary: Ash and Misty always fight about everything, but when great harm comes Misty's way, Ash is able to throw aside his qualms and save her. The both of them finally come to terms with the love they have for each other. Pokeshipping/AaMl


**Hello, everyone! First submission, woohoo! This story is about 4 years old, so I'm not incredibly proud of it. I restrained on editing any of the cheesier/facepalmier lines because I wanted to preserve it in its entirety. ****Anyway, I imagined Ash, Misty, and Brock a little** **older here. I hope you like it, even though I can't even read it all without wanting to gouge my eyeballs out. **

I hate her.

I hate her so much.

...

But why do I love her?

"I told you we should've have gone this way. Damn, Ash!" the red head screamed as she pointed to the map in front of her.

"Gosh, Misty, why do you have to be such a runt all the time?" Ash yelled back angrily.

"Oh, I'm a runt? Ohhh, you're going to regret saying when your mom is crying."

"Now that's a dumb comeback, why would my mom be crying?"

"Hm, what don't you come here so I can show you!" Misty pulls out her mallet, from God knows where...

"Hey, hey, guys! Stop this!" Brock bellowed over the two younger teens. "Now if we're going to get back to the trail, you two are going to have stop bickering for a while. I hope you can stand it."

"Whatever." Misty mumbles. "Maybe now Ash won't be such a"

"Misty, stop! You too, Ash! I'm sick and tired of hearing you two fight. It gets really annoying, I might add." Brock lectured.

A half hour passed, hm? Maybe an hour.

No bickering. A nice silence, actually.

'Misty, she's such a bigmouth. She's so obnoxious, it makes me like her so much, I really wonder why, though, but she's just so... oh crap. No. Not this again. I hate Misty, remember Ash?'

'He's such a nitwit. I can' believe it's going to take twice as long to get there. Hm, I wonder why he's so cute all the time. I hate him, **I hate him!**'

"You guys are awfully quiet." Brock said putting a hole in the silence.

" I'm...I'm just thinking. That's all." Ash said defensively.

"Yyea, me too. Nothing's wrong." Misty said, in her own defense.

And then something happened. And it can nearly stop your heart. No matter who's position you decided to be in this story.

Misty took a step forward, but her stance was off and began to slide down a slope, and down toward a raging river.

All of Ash's senses went numb as he stumbled down the hill after her. Though a few came back to him as he heard Brock's screams from above.

"Ash, are you crazy? You could die down there!"

"Maybe so, Brock!"

"Let me help you! I can tie a rope around my waist and"

"No, please just go get help!"

"But Ash!"

"Go! Please!" And with that, Ash jumped in.

Brock scurried down the trail as fast as his legs could take him to the nearest Pokemon Center, 5 miles from where he was.

Meanwhile Ash was already try frantically to keep control of his own body as the rapids thrashed about around him. 'Misty? Misty? Where the hell is she?'

"Misty! Misty! Where are you? Mis-" He screamed until water flooded into his mouth.

"Ash! Help me! Please!" He spotted her off in the distance, until her head went under water.

"Hold on!" He yelled over the rapids that made almost anything hard to hear.

He kicked and punched and tried to swim, but it was no use, the river controlled his body now, he had no control what so ever.

A rapid pushed him deep beneath the water. He opened his eyes to see Misty far off in the distance, only barely. But it was enough to understand. She had fainted.

He kicked harder and punched harder, but nothing would work. However his hope hadn't run out yet.

But without warning he was thrown like a rag doll down a waterfall (A short one. Only a few feet, not enough to kill you. But I suppose it would hurt you.) and onto land below.

Then he felt himself fall limp, and he couldn't hear. Within seconds, he couldn't see.

When Misty woke up, she looked around.

'What happened? Wha..?' She laid where she was, not moving. It hurt her too much.

She looked at everything she could see from her position. A lake, some plants, two wild Ratatta sleeping across the body of water. And it was night. The sun had only been setting when they where still on the trail. The trail! She was traveling somewhere, wasn't she? With someone. Brock, and Ash!

'Oh God, where is he?' was her first thought. Second was, 'Is he hurt?'

She didn't have to look very far. She felt a stirring beneath her.

She coughing and a faint whimper. And it sure wasn't her own.

"At least you're ok." A familiar, yet very quiet, raspy voice said. It was very close to her.

"Ash?" It dawned on her that she was laying on top of him. With any strength she had left, she rolled off of Ash. The met face to face.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked, her voice faint as well.

"I don't know, am I alive?"

"I'm pretty sure, from what I heard things don't hurt when you go to heaven." Misty said, trying to bring a little light to the situation.

Ash smiled. "And you? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think. Something oughta be broken, I don't doubt."

"Yes, same here."

Silence fell as the two tried to work out in their heads exactly what happened.

Misty broke the silence when she remembered the entire thing.

"I think I remember what happened. Do you?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"Well, I fell in a river, and you jumped into save me. ...Thank you."

"I did?" Ash smiled warmly at her. "I think I know why."

"Hm, what is that."

"I think...I think I love you, Mist."

Misty blinked. She was probably dreaming this all, and would wake up soon in her own bed. Or at a Pokemon Center or the on ground in her sleeping bag for that matter. Wherever she was.

Ash bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I...I..."

"No, it's ok. Because I think I love you too."

Another wave of silence fell over the two, staring deeply in each others eyes.

"Are you scared, Misty?" Ash asked.

"A little. For you and for me."

Ash picked up his arm and gently draped it over Misty.

And for whatever reason it was, she felt safe.

Ash woke up that next morning to the sound of worried voices above them. Misty was still sound asleep. She was cute when she slept. Ash looked up. There was Brock and Officer Jenny.

"We need to get them to a hospital." Jenny declared.

"Will they be ok?" Brock ask worriedly.

"I'm no doctor, but I do they will ok. After all I do have a little medical training." She said, winking at Brock.

After all his restraining of falling for this Jenny for the sake of his friends, finally could not restrain any longer.

"You may not be a doctor, but I've fallen for you! Can you fix my booboos?"

Ash smiled to himself. He looked down at Misty, with relief. Then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
